geu sarameul joahae
by NaraUchiha'malfoy
Summary: Taemin menghela nafas berat entah untuk keberapa kalinya, sungguh dia samasekali tidak bermaksud melukai gadis itu, dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Pair : shinee taemin X oc, typo, gaje, abal, ancur, first ff. RnR.


"manager aku tidak mau pakai baju ini" ujar Taemin sambil menunjukkan muka malasnya.

"taemin-ah, jangan membuatku repot, pakai saja yang itu." Balasku kesal.

"tidak !"teriaknya, aku benar-benar putus asa menghadapi pemuda yang satu ini, tingkahnya benar-benar kekanakkan. Aku memutar mataku bosan, ini sudah kali ketiga dia complain masalah outfitnya dan aku sudah benar-benar bosan.

"lalu aku harus gimana taemin-ah? We don't have any time to debate!" tukasku kali ini benar-benar kesal.

"well,well, aku akan pakai. Tapi, dengan satu ?" Ujarnya sambil memelintir rambutku yang memang sedang aku gerai. Sebuah seringai licik muncul di wajah yang katanya polos itu.

"mwo? Just in your dream little boy," ujarku kemudian, walaupun aku yakin semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipiku.

Sebuah seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya lagi, namun sekarang taemin sudah melepaskan rambutku dan mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan sponsor untuk penampilan SHINee malam ini. kalau saja tidak ada pedebatan yang tidak penting tadi, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

"SHINee tampil setelah ini" beritahu salah satu staff KBS padaku yang sedang merutuki nasib.

"A, geurayo. Gomawo" ujarku menghaturkan terimakasih pada staff yang sudah berjalan menjauhi artist room.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di kepalaku, aku mendongak melihat siapa pelakunya.

"kau pasti lelah menghadapi taemin, manager. Istirahatlah" pipiku merona mendengar perhatian dari pria yang ku kagumi sejak dulu-Choi minho.

"kau tidak perlu seperhatian itu padanya, Hyung! Semua ini memang sudah tugasnya." Ujar si pembuat masalah sambil beranjak keluar.

"eodie gayo?" teriakku frustasi, taemin memang sudah sukses menghilangkan mood baik yang baru saja tercipta antara aku dan minho.

"keluar, bukannya sebentar lagi kami tampil, kau ini manager yang bagaimana sih?" kata-katanya sukses membuat amarahku naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Untung saja aku masih ingat kalau aku sedang berada di tempat yang tidak memungkinkan aku untuk berteriak, kalau tidak, aku tidak yakin taemin masih bisa keluar dengan keadaan segar bugar seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya aku menerima empat tepukan pelan di kepalaku. Aku mendongak, onew, jonghyun, key, dan minho menatapku iba. Pandangan mata mereka seolah berusaha untuk menguatkan aku atas sikap taemin yang memang sudah , begitulah menurutku.

"gomawo" lirihku sambil menatap keempat punggung itu yang menghilang dari balik pintu artist room.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku magang sebagai manager Shinee, aku menggantikan manager yang sebenarnya sedang di rawat di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan. Mendapat tawaran menjadi manager Boyband yang aku kagumi kontan saja aku menerimanya tanpa pikir-pikir dahulu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka pekerjaan yang kukira mudah ternyata malah memberikan nightmare berkepanjangan akibat devil berwajah angel itu.

Sebenarnya aku bukan orang korea, namun aku warga asli Indonesia. Aku melanjutkan kuliah S2-ku di korea, fakultas manajemen desain.

"fira-ssi, waeyo?" lamunanku buyar seketika ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telingaku.

"A, jiyeon-ssi, aniyo, aku hanya sedang memikirkan skripsiku yang belum selesai." Jawabku tentu saja berbohong. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kan.

"kau bohong, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan kelakuan taemin-ah kan?" ujarnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Jiyeon benar-benar cantik, wajar saja onew-oppa tergila-gila padanya.

Aku menghela nafas berat,"ne, aku Cuma tidak habis pikir kenpa dia begitu menyebalkan, padahal member yang lain bisa menerimaku dengan sangat baik, termasuk kekasihmu." Jelasku sambil sedikit menggoda sahabatku yang satu ini. kontan saja aku melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi putihnya. Coba saja aku memiliki pipi seputih itu. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"fira-ssi, jangan menggodaku seperti itu." Ujarnya cemberut, aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah menanggapinya.

"tapi aku sepertinya tau kenpa dia begitu" lanjut jiyeon misterius.

"waeyo?" tanyaku sambil menenguk coklat panasku. Aku benar-benar sudah bosan di kerjai oleh maknae SHINee itu.

"sepertinya dia menyukaimu!" spontanitas jiyeon sukses membuatku tersedak cokelat panas. Ucapan kekasih onew ini mengundang semburat-semburat merah nakal keluar memenuhi kedua pipi chubbyku.

"jangan bercanda jiyeon-ah, mana mungkin." Tukasku sambil membersihkan mulutku yang ternoda oleh coklat panas.

"hahh..kau tidak tau saja, kalau taemin itu…" omongan jiyeon terputus menyadari lima orang pemuda charming sedang memasuki artist room yang sedari tadi kami diami.

"jiyeon-ah, igoeseo mwol haeyo?" tanya onew langsung pada kekasihnya itu. Aku menyerahkan botol minuman pada member lainnya kecuali onew tentunya, soalnya jiyeon sudah memberikan terlebih dahulu.

"aku tidak mau minum ini" mulai lagi, taemin mulai bertingkah, baru sejenak aku istirahat dari tingkah menyebalkannya sekarang aku sudah harus berhadapan lagi dengan semua itu.

"sudahlah taemin, jangan bertingkah" sela minho sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku yang menjawab bisa-bisa akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga nantinya. Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapi pemikiranku, sepertinya memang tidak salah kalau aku menyukai minho.

Taemin memandangku dingin, aku heran entah kenapa semua yang aku lakukan serba salah di matanya. Mengingat akan hal itu tak pelak membuat hatiku serasa di iris. Taemin memang menyebalkan tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya, tidak, aku justru sangat menyukainya, lebih dari rasa sukaku pada minho. Lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya.

"jangan bertingkah memuakkan begitu manager, hanya di bela saja kau sudah besar kepala. Dasar wanita murahan" hatiku benar-benar teriris mendengar ucapan taemin, tak pelak airmata mulai menggenang di mataku, aku benar-benar sangat kecewa.

"schedule hari ini selesai, sebaiknya kalian semua cepat pulang ke Dorm. Onew-oppa batasmu dengan jiyeon-ssi hanya sampai tengah malam dan jangan sampai wartawan mengetahuinya." Ujarku dengan suara bergetar, aku tetap menunduk sambil mengucapkan peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi. Air mataku meleleh tanpa bisa ku tahan. Dengan sigap aku menghapusnya, aku tidak mau mereka tahu, aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang lemah di hadapa mereka. Aku bisa merasakan aura di sekitarku menengang, bahkan tanpa melihatpun aku tahu kalau jiyeon sedang menatapku iba.

Aku memberskan barang-barangku, menahan isakan tangisku.

"aku ada beberapa urusan, jadi kalian pulang ke dorm sendiri ya." Ujarku serak sambil beranjak dari ruangan yang ku diami dari tadi. Sesak.

"manager.." aku masih bisa mendengar suara key memanggilku, tapi aku hiraukan. Aku harus secepatnya pergi dari situ sebelum aku menangis lebih dari ini.

Taemin menghela nafas berat entah untuk keberapa kalinya, sungguh dia samasekali tidak bermaksud melukai gadis itu, dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Dorm terasa sepi mala mini tanpa kehadiran managernya, sepertinya gadis itu lebih memilih pulang ke flatnya.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu taemin?" tanya jonghyun pada dongsaeng-nya itu.

"entahlah hyung,"

"kau cemburu" kata-kata key sukses membuat pipi taemin merona.

"a-aku tid-" taemin tergagap menanggapi kata-kata hyungnya yang memang terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya itu.

"taemin-ah, kau mau ku beritahu rahasia..?" ujar jiyeon akhirnya. Gadis yang satu ini memang penuh dengan hal-hal yang tak terduga.

"apa?"

Aku baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangku sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar suara bell yang di bunyikan.

Aku beranjak merapikan sedikit wajah menangisku, walaupun mata sembabku tetap bertahan membingkai wajah kusutku.

"taemin-ah.." ujarku terkejut menyadari sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapan pintuku sekarang.

"anneyong,fira" sapanya, mau tak mau aku tertegun sejenak melihatnya, dia terlihat berbeda, lebih ramah atau hanya perasaanku saja. Entahlah.

"waeyo?" ujarku lirih. Aku masih kecewa mengingat ucapannya tadi malam.

"boleh aku masuk? Di luar sedikit dingin" aku tahu itu hanya basa-basi bagaimana mungkin di luar dingin, jelas-jelas sekarang sedang musim panas.

"ne,"ujarku akhirnya, lagipula aku juga tidak tega membiarkannya di luar. Apalgi kalau ada wartawan, bisa-bisa aka nada skandal besar nantinya. Sebagai manager tentu aku yang haus bertanggung jawab dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"waeyo" uajrku datar memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"mianhae," pintanya lirih, aku melihat sedkit gurat kekecewaan di matanya. Sedikit perih rasanya menlihat hal itu. Sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini.

Hening tercipta lagi antara kami, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. aku hanya berharap paru-paruku tidak kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menghirup oksigen, karena sekarang aku merasa sangat sesak. Airmataku mengalir lagi.

Sebuah tangan terulur mengahapus air mtaku, tangan taemin, sontak airmataku semakin deras mengalir. Isakanku mengeras. Pelukan hangat di berikan padaku, mencoba menghentikan isakanku.

"joengmal mianhae, aku benar-benar sudah menyakitimu." Lirihnya di telingaku, aku bisa merasakan helaan nafasnya di leherku yang kosong.

"waeyo,taemin-ah? Kenapa kau menyakitiku, kenapa kau membenciku" aku merasakan pelukannya semakin erat, mencekram tubuhku juga hati terlukaku.

"aku tidak membecimu, aku hanya..a-aku hanya cemburu sampai tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku, mian."

"c-cemburu" ulangku sambil melepas pelukannya menatapnya tepat di mata dan memastikan pendengaranku tidak salah.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu, ak-aku hanya cemburu, k-karena aku menyukaimu apa itu salah?" ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku, aku tersenyum tipis melihat semburat merah menghias wajahnya.

"aniyo, sama sekali tidak salah" ujarku mantap, taemin tersenyum lembut menatap mataku, aku merasakan pipiku panas ketika jari-jarinya menghapus jejak airmata di pipiku.

"haejima, kita harus merahasiakan hubungan ini dari wartawan, is it all right ?" ujarnya memastikan.

"hubungan? Hubungan apa?" ujarku sok polos, spertinya menggoda taemin harus masuk dalam daftar hal favoritku mulai sekarang.

"hmm..kau sudah bisa menggoda rupanya" ujarnya sambil menyeringai licik dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku, otomatis aku mundur ke belakang, namun dinding menghalngiku bergerak menjauh,sial siapa yang membuat dindng di belakangku.

Wajah taemin semakin mendekat kearah wajahku yang memerah. Tinggal beberapa centi sebelum bibirnya mencapai bibirku yang bergetar.

"a-aku kan belum bilang suka padamu, lagipula kau lebih muda dariku" jelasku sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari bibir taemin.

"jarak umur kita Cuma terpaut beberapa bulan, lagipula jiyeon sudah menceritakan semua padaku,fira-ssi" taemin memutar matanya bosan.

-_flasback_

"taemin-ah, kau mau ku beritahu rahasia..?" ujar jiyeon akhirnya. Gadis yang satu ini memang penuh dengan hal-hal yang tak terduga.

"apa?"

"fira, suka padamu loh" sontak taemin kaget mendengar pernyataan pacar hyungnya itu. Sejenak matanya berbinar sebelum akhirnya meredup lagi.

"tidak mungkin, dia menyukai minho-hyung, aku tahu benar itu" lirih taemin.

"mwo? Na?" minho menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak bisa membendung rasa kagetnya.

"aniyo taemin-ah, fira hanya mengagumi minho-oppa, tidak lebih. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin menyukai pria yang sudah punya pacar kan? Suzy bisa marah nantinya." Jelas jiyeon di barengi kikikannya akibat melihat muka minho yang memerah.

"geotjimal," taemin masih keukeh dengan pendiriannya.

"hahh..aku lelah. kau mirip sekali dengan fira, dia juga tidak percaya ketika ku bilang kau menyukainya. Dia malah menyangka kau menyukai sully-ssi." Lanjut jiyeon.

"jeongmal?" taemin mulai mendengar ucapan-ucapan jiyeon.

"ne, taemin-ah. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu" tekan jiyeon sambil memutar matanya bosan dia suda benar-benar tidak sabar dengan tingkah dua temannya itu.

Taemin beranjak dari kursi yang dari tadi di dudukinya, pergi menyusul gadisnya. Beharap jiyeon sedang tidak mengerjainnya.

"jigeum eodie gayo?" teriak onew pada taemin yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan mobil sport merahnya.

"mencari cinta.." jawabnya cepat

__flashback end_

"sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa membantah lagikan." Ujar taemin puas, tangannya menyingkirkan tanganku yang sedari tadi menutupi bibirku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika merasakan sapuan bibir taemin di bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku meresapi ciuman yang diberikan taemin padaku.

Taemin melepaskan bibirnya perlahan seolah tidak rela. Matanya menatap langsung kearah mataku. Menanyakan kepastian perasaanku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan,"dari awal aku memang sudah kalah darimu, my little devil" tegasku sambil mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Taemin tersenyum lembut sebellum akhirnya mendekatkan bibirnya lagi, melanjutkan ciuman yang tertunda.

Devil yang satu ini memang sangat mempesona.


End file.
